The Chocolate
by Mitsumi Ryoko
Summary: Hari Valentine sudah dekat, dan Sakura juga ingin memberikan coklatnya pada orang yang dia sayangi. I'm suck at summary. Mind to read and review, Minna-san?


Mitsumi Ryoko present:

"The Chocolate"

A fanfic

Cast: Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rating: G

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

The Chocolate © Mitsumi Ryoko ; 2012

**Warning!**

**Maybe OOC, Typo[s], etc.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Press the back button, please.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Read**

* * *

"Oi, Jidat, dalam beberapa hari lagi 'kan Valentine. Kau sudah menentukan cowok yang akan kau beri coklat?" Tanya Ino pada teman baiknya yang terlihat sedang membereskan meja. "Aku tak perlu menentukan, _Pig_. Mungkin hampir semuanya dapat." Balas teman Ino.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau tahu 'kan, banyak cowok yang _naksir_ padamu diluar sana." Ino menatap temannya malas. Sakura –nama teman Ino- hanya mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku tahu kok."

Ino memutar matanya, "Lantas, kenapa kau malah seakan memberi mereka harapan, huh? Kau tak menyukai satu dari mereka, 'kan?" Sakura yang sudah selesai membereskan mejanya, berdiri dan menyampirkan tasnya di bahu sebelah kirinya. "Tidak," Jawabnya singkat. Ino menajamkan pandangannya ke Sakura.

"Uh, baiklah. Aku tahu kau tak puas dengan jawabanku. Dengar ya, aku hanya ingin membuat mereka bahagia. Aku tak mau ada keirian –yang menyebabkan pertengkaran." Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Melihat Sakura yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas, gadis ini menyusul temannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu hening, Ino kembali membuka percakapan. "Jadi, kau tak punya orang spesial yang ingin kau beri coklat spesial?" Sakura terlihat berfikir sebentar, gadis itu lalu berhenti berjalan secara tiba-tiba –yang membuat Ino kaget. _'Ada. Dia.'_ Batin Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Uh..., Sakura?" panggilan Ino membangunkan Sakura dari lamunan pendeknya.

"Ya? Ehm, uh... Ada kok." Jawab Sakura dengan nada kurang yakin. Mata Ino melebar. "Astaga! Yang benar!? Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?!" Sakura tertawa kecil lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ino. Ino mendengus kesal. Sedetik kemudian, air mukanya berubah cerah.

"Ah, kalau begitu.. Kau akan memberi coklat-coklat 'tidak spesial'-mu pada cowok-cowok yang mengejarmu. Dan kau akan memberi coklat 'spesial' pada cowok yang kau sukai. Aku benar, kan?" tutur Ino bersemangat. Sakura kembali tertawa, "Kau terlalu mengenalku_,_ _Pig_."

* * *

Sore hari, angin yang berhawa dingin berhembus perlahan. Membelai tiap benda yang angin itu lewati. Disanalah ia berdiri, gadis yang terlihat tenang di balkon depan kamarnya. Ia menutup mata, menikmati belaian angin sore pada dirinya. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai terlihat agak berantakan akibat ulah sang angin.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Gadis itu masih terlihat menikmati angin sore, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Kepala orang di seberangnya itu di miringkan ke kanan. "Baru datang?" tanya Sakura dan orang di seberangnya itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Maaf, membuat kau menunggu terlalu lama." Orang di seberangnya menunjukkan mimik menyesal. Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "_Nggak_ kok. Santai _aja_, Naruto."

Mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Pemuda ini lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus makanan ringan kesukaan mereka berdua. Mata Sakura berbinar senang, terlihat sekali kalau gadis ini ingin memakan makanan ringan tersebut. "Mau?" tawar Naruto.

"Memangnya boleh?" Naruto tertawa. "Tentu saja boleh. Aku bukan orang pelit, oke?" Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, tangannya meraih isi dari makanan ringan yang Naruto bawa. Begitu lidahnya sudah merasakan rasa dari makanan ringan Naruto, wajahnya menampakkan senyum lebar. Dua jempolnya langsung terangkat ke hadapan Naruto, menandakan kalau ia memang menyukai makanan itu.

"Aah, benar juga.. Naruto, bantu aku mengerjakan PR. Ini benar-benar sulit." Suara Sakura terdengar merajuk, matanya di kedip-kedipkan, tangannya dikatupkan ke depan. Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Dia tahu, dirinya pasti tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura yang di barengi oleh jurus andalan milik gadis itu. Tangan Naruto terulur ke depan, meminta Sakura memberikan PRnya. Mengerti kalau Naruto mau membantunya, mata Sakura langsung berbinar cerah.

"Arigatou, Naru-_chan_!" seru Sakura sebelum masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil buku PRnya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam begitu otaknya selesai memproses kata-kata Sakura padanya sebelum masuk tadi. _'Naru-chan? Hmh, aku rindu panggilan itu.'_

Setelah selesai bergulat dengan PR yang Sakura bawa, Naruto segera merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Naruto, sebentar lagi hari Valentine..." gerakan Naruto berhenti di tengah-tengah begitu dirinya mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "...kau sudah siap?" Angin berhembus pelan, seolah membawa pergi pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan beberapa saat lalu. Naruto masih tak bergeming, ia membeku di tempatnya. Tangannya saja masih berada di atas kepalanya.

"Aku... hanya bersiap-siap menerima pernyataan cinta para gadis." Jawabnya enteng, tangannya sudah ia turunkan. Sakura mendelik, "Kau gila?Kau tahu 'kan gadis-gadis itu menyukaimu?! Kenapa seenak jidatmu saja kau tolak mereka?!" Naruto memutar matanya malas, _here_ _it_ _comes_. Tubuh Naruto condong ke depan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki.

"Uh, Haruno Sakura.. kukira kau sudah tahu alasannya dari zaman dahulu kala." Jawab Naruto sarkastik. Sakura menglihkan pandangannya, bibirnya mengerucut kesal, dan pipinya di gembungkan. Naruto tahu, jika temannya sudah bersikap demikian, artinya gadis itu sedang kesal. Naruto hanya angkat bahu, dan kembali menarik kepalanya menjauh. Matanya lalu dikatupkan, ia ingin menikmati angin.

"Hei, aku tahu kalau kau tak siap untuk memiliki hubungan. Namun, tak bisakah kau pikirkan perasaan mereka?" Ucap Sakura yang sudah kembali mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Mata Naruto membuka sebelah, dan membiarkan sebelahnya lagi terkatup rapat. Alis Naruto mengangkat setelah beberapa detik menatap Sakura.

"Oi, kau tak tahu kalau mereka hanya sekedar mengagumiku? Lihat saja gadis yang bernama Shion itu, _toh_ akhirnya dia malah jadian sama Shino," ucapan Naruto berhenti sekilas. "Tapi, jika gadis yang aku suka juga ikut menyatakan perasaannya. Mungkin aku akan menerima dia." Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

Hari ini hari Minggu, dan besok hari Senin. Bertepatan dengan tanggal 14 Februari. Ya, besok hari Valentine. Semua anak gadis dipastikan sedang repot-repot membuat sekotak coklat untuk diberikan kepada anak lelaki yang mereka suka. Termasuk Sakura. Lihat saja dapur kesayangan ibunya, jadi telihat seperti kapal pecah. Sakura yang sedang bereksperimen membuat coklat itu terlihat bingung dan gelisah.

"Uuh, coklat-coklat ini bisa membuatku gila! Kenapa gagal terus dari tadi, sih?" keluhnya sambil meremas bungkus coklat batangan yang sudah kosong. Ibu Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari _mini market_ dekat rumah mereka, terlihat mengangkat alis. Bau hangus tercium dari arah dapur. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Ibu Sakura untuk sadar bahwa dapur tercintanya sedang ada di dalam bahaya.

"DAPURKU?! Astaga... Saku-_chan_?" mata Ibu Sakura melebar ketika beliau melihat anaknya sedang belepotan coklat dimana-mana. Permukaan _apron_ yang Sakura pakai terllihat hampir seluruhnya terlumuri coklat. Ibu Sakura tersenyum lembut begitu ingat besok adalah hari yang spesial. "Ckckck, memangnya anak ibu ingin membuat coklat untuk siapa?" Sakura merasa pipinya memanas. Ibunya ini memang pintar membuat _salting_ orang lain. Tangan Sakura meng-_gesture_-kan bahwa ia tak memiliki orang yang spesial. _Well_, setidaknya untuk saat ini Sakura sedang tak ingin membicarakan orang yang dia suka. Sakura memang punya, namun hanya Hinata dan dirinya yang tahu. Sayangnya, Hinata saat ini sedang berada di Paris untuk melanjutkan studinya. Alhasil, hanya Sakura yang tahu siapa orang yang dia suka. Ino saja tak tahu.

"Tidak ada, Bu_._"

"Tak usah malu. Ibu tahu kau masih belum ingin membicarakannya, tapi ceritakan pada ibu jika kau sudah mendapatkan dia, oke?" Ibu Sakura mengerlingkan matanya. _Yeah, it's a bit odd._ Tapi Sakura sudah terbiasa, lagipula ia senang dengan karakter ibunya yang memang agak ke-anakmuda-an. "Jadi, mau ibu bantu, Saku-_chan_?" tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura langsung mengangguk cepat. Ugh, sudah cukup dia bergelut dengan coklat-coklat itu. Kali ini, Sakura memang sangat butuh bantuan ibunya.

* * *

"_Ne_, _Pig_. Kau sudah memberikan coklatmu pada anak penggemar anjing itu?" tanya Sakura pada keesokan harinya. Ino yang saat itu sedang berjalan beriringan bersama Sakura langsung bermuka merah dan menggeleng cepat. "Belum. Darimana kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Kiba?" Sakura tertawa lepas, astaga polos benar temannya yang satu ini. Sudah jelas-jelas Ino sering mencuri pandang ke arah teman mereka yang sering di juluki _'Dog Prince'_ itu.

"Tergambar jelas di wajahmu." Ino langsung meraba wajahnya ketika Sakura selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Raut cemas tergambar di wajah Ino, dan Sakura sekali lagi ingin tertawa lepas melihat tingkah polos Ino. Tapi, Sakura rasa saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu. Karena Kiba sedang berjalan ke arahnya –dan Ino.

"Yo, Inuzuka." Sapa Sakura santai. Mungkin banyak yang tidak tahu tentang kedekatan Sakura dengan _'Dog Prince'_ ini. Namun, perlu diketahui hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari teman baik –sahabat. Meskipun, Sakura tetap lebih dekat dengan Naruto dibandingkan dengan Kiba. Kiba mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menanggapi sapaan Sakura padanya. Begitu sudah mendekat, Kiba baru menyadari kalau Ino juga ada di situ.

"Ino?" kata-kata Kiba langsung membuat Ino berdiri tegap. Dengan kaku ia melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba dan bergumam 'hai'. Kiba hanya tertawa dan mengacak pelan rambut Ino. "Kiba! Jangan lakukan itu! Urgh,kau ini benar-benar!" Ino merapikan rambutnya yang baru saja Kiba acak-acak. Tangan Kiba meraih puncak kepala Ino dan ikut mengatur ulang rambut gadis itu. Sontak saja pipi Ino merona merah. Untung Kiba tidak melihatnya karena terlalu sibuk merapikan rambut Ino.

"Ehm, mungkin kehadiranku tak berarti lagi disini. Selamat bersenang-senang!" Seru Sakura sambil melangkah menjauh. Uuh, mungkin lebih bisa di sebut berlari. Ia baru berhenti ketika jalannya di hadang oleh seorang anak lelaki yang masuk kumpulan orang yang menyukainya. Sakura bisa melihat guratan bahagia di wajah laki-laki itu, sebahagia itukah dia jika hanya dapat melihat Sakura? Hh, andai saja orang yang Sakura suka menunjukkan _gesture_ yang sama.

"Hai! Ingin pergi kemana?" Sakura tersenyum manis dan menunjuk ke atas. Ke tempat dimana kelasnya berada. Dan orang itu hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura lewat. Setelah membungkuk sebentar dia kembali berlari menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Teeeeeeeeet...

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan ini saatnya Sakura melancarkan aksinya –membagikan coklat-coklat Valentine. Sambil membawa satu kantong besar berisi coklat sudah jadi, dan satu buah kotak sedang berisi coklat buatannya, Sakura berjalan dengan hati riang menuju ke orang-orang yang akan ia beri coklat.

Sakura menggumamkan nama-nama orang yang akan diberinya coklat sambil terus berjalan dan membagikan coklat-coklatnya. Terus seperti itu sampai coklat di bungkusan besar itu tersisa dua buah, Sakura tersenyum riang. "Tinggal dua lagi.. Berarti ini untuk Tobi-_senpai_ dan Pein-_senpai_."

Setelah selesai memberi coklat-coklat bertanda pertemanan itu, Sakura mengamati kotak yang berisi coklat paling spesial di antara yang lain. Bermaksud memberikannya sekarang, Sakura langsung mencari orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Nah itu dia, sedang membaca buku di taman sekolah. Sakura bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang mulai mempercepat lajunya. Matanya ia katupkan erat, lalu dibukanya bersamaan dengan helaan nafas yang panjang.

"Naruto.." panggilnya lembut. Dan orang yang Sakura panggil langsung berbalik dan tersenyum lembut. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bagian kursi yang masih luas di sampingnya. Sakura mengerti dan langsung duduk disana. 5 menit berlalu dengan canggung sampai Naruto membuka percakapan, dangan berdeham keras. "Uuh, jadi.. apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" Sakura menggeleng dan meletakkan kotaknya di belakang tubuhnya tanpa Naruto ketahui. "Bagaimana.. sejauh ini?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat orang-orang yang berlalu di depannya. Ada juga yang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk, mungkin mereka merasa aneh melihat Sakura dan Naruto duduk bersama, karena Sakura dan Naruto memang jarang berinteraksi di sekolah.

Naruto menutup bukunya, "Yah, seperti biasa.. Coklat, pernyataan cinta dan surat cinta. Ugh, lama-lama aku bisa pingsan dengan macam-macam bau yang ikut bersamaan dengan suratnya. Baunya menyengat." Dan Sakura hanya tertawa. Naruto juga ikut tertawa setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Tapi, gadis yang aku suka belum menyatakan cinta padaku. Apa dia tak menyukaiku ya?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara sedih sesaat setelah dirinya bisa mengontrol laju tawanya.

Sakura terperanjat, sinar matanya meredup. Inikah akhir? Apakah ia memang tak memiliki kesempatan bersama Naruto? Merasa air matanya akan keluar beberapa saat lagi, Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Menahan air mata yang sudah mendesak keluar. Dengan gerakan pelan, tangannya menarik kotak yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto terlihat kebingungan, namun kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Sakura. "_Arigatou_." Sakura menggeleng keras, membuat Naruto terkejut. "Kau tidak menegerti maksudku, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku.. memberikan coklat ini.. Karena.. karena.. Ugh! Maukah kau membukanya terlebih dahulu?!" desak Sakura sambil menunjuk kotak yang sekarang sedang berada di genggaman Naruto.

Naruto membuka kotak itu perlahan, dan langsung menahan nafasnya. Matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan coklat-coklat yang tersusun dan membentuk suatu kata di bagian tengahnya.

_Aishiteru_.

Itu tulisannya. T-tunggu dulu..

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau.. menyukaiku?" Sakura yang sudah merasa pipinya memanas langsung mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Matanya terlihat sedang mencari objek yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto yang mulai membentuk senyum. Tak lama, ia bisa merasakan sebuah lengan besar memeluk tubuhnya. Bau ini.. Naruto.

"_Aisiteru mo_," mata Sakura langsung melebar begitu mendengar dua kata yang dari dulu sudah ia inginkan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia merasa pelukan Naruto semakin erat saja, kali ini Sakura butuh udara. "Naruto.. Udara.." dengan suara 'OH!' yang luamayan keras Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Sorot mata Naruto memperlihatkan penyesalan, Sakura yang baru saja selesai mengambil udara langsung tertawa lepas. Naruto mengerucutan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Huh, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" seru Naruto. Suara tawa Sakura mengecil dan lalu hilang sama sekali. Matanya menatap lembut laki-laki yang sudah menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Sakura memperlihatkan senyum manisnya dan itu membuat Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Tawa kecil terlepas dari mulut Sakura. Naruto juga ikut tertawa –meskipun dengan grogi.

"Hei, sekarang kita ini sudah menjadi pasangan, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Merasa bahu Naruto terangkat, Sakura langsung memukul pelan lengan Naruto. Suara keluh kesakitan terdengar, dan Sakura hanya mendengus. "Apa maksudmu mengangkat bahu seperti itu? Kau masih belum siap, huh?" Sakura bertanya kesal. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini.. Aku hanya bercanda," Sakura kembali mendengus, kali ini lebih keras dari pada yang sebelumnya. Naruto menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras. "Tentu saja.. saat ini kita adalah sepasang kekasih. NaruSaku _couple_!" Naruto berteriak di dua kata terakhir. Sakura langsung melebarkan matanya, tangannya dengan otomatis menutup mulut Naruto. Tatapan matanya membunuh, Naruto bisa lihat itu. Dengan mengangguk keras, akhirnya tangan Sakura menyingkir dari mulutnya.

"Naruto! J-jangan keras-keras! Kau ini berisik!" Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Eii, tapi kau tetap menyukaiku, kan?"

"A-apa? Heii! Te-tentu saja!"

"Hehehe, oke oke_. _Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan._"

"Aku tahu itu.."

.

.

A/N: Umm, ini diambil dari salah fict yang pernah aku buat.. Charanya ku ubah.. Maaf kalo OOC.. And, yeah. You read it right, Naruto jadi agak pinter disini *grin.

**Anyways, mind to click Review, minna-san?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
